


And then, it's peaceful.

by SharpEyedJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Demon!Oikawa, Hunter!Iwaizumi, So much angst, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpEyedJay/pseuds/SharpEyedJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Oikawa talked and talked about what he had seen and his friends whose names he refused to tell, and Iwaizumi was quiet, listening, but also occupying himself with other things. And it was nice. It was peaceful. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Child!Iwaizumi meets Demon!Oikawa and they bond. Sadly, befriending a demon isn't the smartest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then, it's peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO FIRSTLY I'd just like to say that it's very late and this probably sucks so, sorry.  
> Secondly, this is my first work, and honestly writing characters we don't know that much about, especially since one of them is a child is difficult, so if I mis-interpreted their characters, please tell me how I can improve!  
> And thirdly, enjoy, if you can.

Iwaizumi still remembers his childhood. 

Or rather, his memories are split up into two parts.

Vague concepts, things he knows to be true, but can’t quite visualize as well anymore.

Or hyper-realistic scenes, ones that he remembers down to the last detail and word-for-word.

Some of the vague concepts include things like his family life.

He remembers his old house, his old room, remembers what few friends he had and how he used to chance and capture bugs.

He remembers being warned not to wander deep into the woods that lay near his house and remembers being told that demons lived there, but not quite knowing what the ‘demons’ were, nor asking.

He remembers the fact that his father was mostly absent, since he, like many others, was a hunter.

He remembers his mother was terribly ill, and despite the many dangers, would often send him into the woods to fetch her remedies and food.  
But the more detailed scenes mostly revolve around one person in particular.

\--

Iwaizumi was walking the outskirts of the forest near his house, eyes pinned to the ground, searching for a mushroom that seemingly helped ease his mother’s fevers. She had been doing a little better recently, enough to come out of the house and sit outside on occasions, at least, but still needed medicine to support herself, and Hajime was more than fine with being tasked with retrieving it.

He had gotten good at spotting the almost-invisible brown hood of the fungus that was usually well-hidden against the ground and in grass, though they were usually a bit deeper into the forest than things like simple fruit.

With his head still facing downwards, he walked past the trees without hesitation, kneeling next to the small fungus and grabbing it with his hand, only to yelp, let go and take a sharp step back only a second later.

Something, or rather someone, had touched the mushroom and his hand, merely a second after he made contact with the plant.  
Said someone was kneeling down, but he seemed to be rather tall, and certainly much older than Hajime (Perhaps in his mid-twenties or so). He had black clothing, pants, silk jacket that was completely zipped up and a cape with a golden rim, as well as white, high-heeled boots that reached up to his knees. He also had fluffy, medium-length brown hair that rimmed his, frankly beautiful face, neatly. 

Hajime quickly grabbed the nearest object next to him on the ground – a stick, and tried to pretend that his heart wasn’t beating as if trying to escape from his ribcage.  
The stranger didn’t bother to get up, but his face face slowly stretched into a smile and something sparked in his brown eyes. Back then, Hajime didn’t notice, but looking back at it he realizes that it was a predatory gaze, matching with the then-strangers smug smirk, as if he was enjoying the sight of his prey try desperately trying to cling on to their last seconds of life.

“B-Begone!” Iwaizumi yelled the word he had overheard his father yelling on one particularly noisy and scary night, and flinched when the stranger moved.  
The stranger was moving lazily, with no rush or haste. With one movement, he ripped the fungus he still had his hand on from the ground and then slowly got up, stretching a little, still grinning widely, in fact, his smile seemed to have grown.

“My, my, such big words for such a little boy~” He commented, voice gentle and calm, eerily so.

Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the hand that held the mushroom. He was scared, yes, but he knew he had to get it for his mother’s sake, and he was never one to give up.  
“Give m-me that!” He demanded, trying to make himself sound and look bigger and stronger.

The stranger chuckled, and for a second, something changed in his expression. For only a second, he looked like he was genuinely laughing, and not mocking the boy for his efforts to stand his ground. But then he looked the boy in the eye and Hajime felt chills down his spine.

“Oh?” the stranger asked, fake interest apparent in his voice, “And may I ask what you need it for?”

“I-It- It’s for my mother-“ Hajime explained shortly, taking a tiny, barely noticeable step towards the stranger.

Silence. For a second. Then two. Then for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, something changed in the air. The chill tenseness was slowly fading away, being replaced by something a bit more gentle and warm. 

The stranger’s gazed altered, slowly softening, and the grin gradually disappeared from his face, as if he was going into deep thought.

Then the moment was broken by the laughter emitted from the stranger, once he noticed that the boy was shaking in fear, despite trying to pretend that he wasn’t afraid.  
“Well, aren’t you brave?” He commented, and this time his voice didn’t feel fake. It was more genuine, more clear, and less sinister. The stranger tossed the mushroom, and the boy caught it in his hands quickly. 

Another moment of silence came, though this one was shorter, before the boy nodded curtly, quietly taking a few steps back whilst still facing the older man, before turning and running off.

“Hey-“ the same, genuine, clear voice called out and the boy stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his head back. “What’s your name?” 

“…Hajime Iwaizumi…”

“A big name to match your big words, I see- How about I just call you Iwa-Chan, instead?”

\--

A few weeks passed and now Hajime saw the not-so-stranger nearly every day in the woods. 

He knew more about him now, like the fact that his name was Oikawa Tooru, and that he lived out there in the woods alone. 

And what more do you need to know about a person to be their friend?

When they first met, Oikawa seemed eerie, like the whole world was at his fingertips and he didn’t have a single care, like there was nothing for him to worry about. And for the first few days, that feeling stayed.

 

But the closer they got, the more Oikawa broke away from this façade and the more invested he became in whatever Hajime was doing.

“What’d’ya have there, Iwa-Chaan?” He would often ask when Iwaizumi was holding something, and then Iwaizumi would have to sit down and explain it to him.  
For example, he would answer “It’s a praying mantis!” And show the large, green insect that he was holding by its pincers. 

And Oikawa would smile, and it would be a mix of genuine and mocking, as he watched the kid pit two bugs against each-other, or maybe climb a tree to get a particularly tasty-looking fruit, or maybe build a small house out of sticks.

And Oikawa talked and talked about what he had seen and his friends whose names he refused to tell, and Iwaizumi was quiet, listening, but also occupying himself with other things. And it was nice. It was peaceful. 

\--

Iwaizumi passed deeper into the woods, knowing now that there wasn’t much dangerous there. If Oikawa could survive out here, why wouldn’t he be able to?  
He was finally seeing what he had been so curious about for his entire life, and though the air seemed a little heavy, it wasn’t that different from the outskirts. 

Oikawa wasn’t with him, but it wasn’t like he was searching for him, anyways. He just wanted to explore a little, expand his worldview, as it were. 

But before he could get to the heart of the woods, before he could even find something very interesting to grab his attention, he felt a sharp pain in his body.

In a second, his back was pressed firmly against the ground, aching terribly. His shoulders were pinned to the ground by a rough pair of arms, and his eyes were closed tight. He kicked up, but hit nothing, and opened his eyes which were closed only because of instinct.

Over him was a man, with very short, dirty-blond hair and thin, golden eyes pulsing with a mad energy, a gaze much fiercer and stronger than that of Oikawa.

He screamed loudly and struggled, but the stranger didn’t seem to be in the mood to let him go and was more than strong enough to almost effortlessly keep him immobile.   
But as quickly as he was pinned down, he was released, something collided into his attacked and pushed him away, leaving Hajime on the ground for a short bit before he sprung up, body hurting, but adrenalin making it impossible for him to stay still.

Right in front of him, two people fought furiously, blood spraying everywhere. Through the hissing and growling and the hurricane of fists and claws (Claws?) he could make out Tooru’s figure, uncharacteristically energetic. 

Before he knew it, the two separated, the attacked staring Hajime down viciously before turning his back and disappearing deep into the woods. Silence fell as quickly as it was broken.

For a minute, neither of the two remaining moved, both gasping deep breaths to clear their minds.

Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over Iwaizumi, and his knees buckled and gave in, making him fall again, this time landing on his knees.

There was blood everywhere, including on Oikawa, and he could feel that there was some on his back, too. Everything hurt, and the realization that he was almost killed hit him like a massive wave. He didn’t cry. He wasn’t crying. But perhaps a tear came to his eye, anyways.

Oikawa turned quickly, and approached the kid hastily. Iwaizumi stared up at him in both terror and relief. Blood. He was covered in blood. He had just fought someone fiercely enough to draw blood. Were his teeth always that big… Were those horns he saw on his head?

But then Tooru smiled his big, goofy grin, holding his palms up as a sign of no hostility and Hajime shook those thoughts off. It was Tooru, the childish, often dense ball of fluff that he had known for about a year now. He could be trusted, surely.

For the first time in forever, when the older man sat down next to him, Iwaizumi didn’t protest when Oikawa hugged him. Instead, he closed his eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man next to him, taking deep breaths to calm down. 

\--

Iwaizumi looks around himself, seeing the people he least wants to see right now. His friends, or rather, his comrades, standing around him, looking at him with judging stares. All dressed in armor just like him, all holding swords, just like him.

In front of him lays someone he wants to see even less- Or rather, he doesn’t want to see him the way he is now. On the ground, bleeding, beaten, defeated. Clothing torn and ruined beyond repair, usually neat hair now messed up beyond belief. Brown, watery for once expressing not happiness but grief, or perhaps it’s even fear.

He didn’t want it to come to this, he never wanted it to come to this. But rest assured, the other hunters do not approve of Iwaizumi being sighted talking casually to ‘the enemy’.   
So they tracked the seemingly-innocent demon down, and brought him to near death, before dragging Iwaizumi out to the outskirts of the woods to finish his job.

And Iwaizumi knows that it’s serious. That if he doesn’t, it’s not his friendships or job that are on the line, it’s his life. That people who befriend demons are deemed just as dangerous as the ‘monsters’ inhabiting the woods. 

And he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant that his childhood friend, one who saved his life once, will live. But he knows that he will be killed, anyways. Either one of them dies, or they both do. There is no other option. And he has his parents, two now-elderly, to think about, to take care of, he can’t just leave them.

So he lifts his sword like he has done many times before. Except this time, it’s heavier. And the hilt that usually fits comfortably into his hand doesn’t seem right, like it’s for a different person. But he takes a step towards the familiar man that already stopped trying to struggle and stopped trying to run away. 

Silence. A moment of silence, as he looks into his old friends eyes. They’re full of grief. No. Full of fear. Panic. He’s never seen him like this before. But suddenly the demon’s face stretches into a smile. Not a smug smirk and not a goofy grin. A calm, genuine smile that contrasts harshly against the fear in his eyes. And he gives a small nod. A signal that it’s alright. A signal that he can understand.

Iwaizumi goes closer, standing next to the unmoving body, placing the tip of his sword on his chest, before harshly pressing it down, right where the heart is.

Suddenly the body convulses violently, almost thrashing around, the usually calm face of his friend disrupted and disturbed, as if he’s trying to fight, as if his instincts took over and are trying to get him to live another second, as if he’s prey trying to cling on to what little life he has left.

But that is over as quickly as it started, and the demon’s head falls as he breathes a final breath, and manages to form it into his final word.

“H-Hajime…”

And then, it’s peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I generally have a headcanon that demons abandon their children- So you can take that as a reason as to why Oikawa's heart warmed up when Iwaizumi mentioned his mother.))  
> Soo... yeah, that was terrible-  
> But thanks for reading it.  
> All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
